


Show Me

by BrokenBlade



Series: Gul Du-yummy-kat [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian bulge, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gul Dukat's treasure, Have you SEEN Gul Dukat's bulge, I live to suck Gul Dukat's cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, curious and inexperienced, me at 17 I wish, meet Dukat's delicious dick, virgin blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlade/pseuds/BrokenBlade
Summary: Setting:Terok Nor, under the command of Gul Dukat. A Bajoran's shop.Characters:1. Gul Du-yummy-kat, Prefect of Bajor - as seen in the episode 'Necessary Evil.'2. Gita, an impressionable teenage girl who works in her Bajoran father's shop. Let's say she's...oh, seventeen?
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Dukat/Original Bajoran Female Character
Series: Gul Du-yummy-kat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038210
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmic_Calico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Calico/gifts).



> Motivation:  
> 1\. Dukat's Dick. And his visible [bulge](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190682780@N08/albums/72157716907216603) in 'The Way of the Warrior.'  
> 2\. I like to send yummy screenshots of Gul Dukat to melitta4ever and endlessly regale her with assertions of how much I want to suck him. Finally she called me on it.
> 
> BrokenBlade: "I'm looking at that last picture and I just want to _pay tribute._ " <\-- on my knees, in case anyone still needs clarification...because Gul Dukat makes my mouth water.
> 
> Melitta4ever: "Do it. Write a small piece just with that purpose. 100 words or less."
> 
> BrokenBlade: "How about 500?"
> 
> Melitta4Ever: "500 is fair."

“Gita! Show him the tens!” Another customer wishes to choose from backroom stock.  
  
The requested boxes are on the lowest shelf. Gita drops to her knees as the man’s feet enter the room. The curtain swings back into place behind him, covering the doorway.  
  
She watches his boots cross the floor until halting on either side of her thighs. Cardassian.  
  
She lifts her head and recognizes him by the bulge in his pants, so close it radiates heat onto her face – the largest bulge she’s ever seen. He must know she looks when he’s in the shop. Today he shows her up close.  
  
He pulls a stool over and sits, legs wide. He reaches for her hand, takes it, holds her fingers to his lips. _“Shhhhhh…”_ he breathes. She raises her eyes to his. They’re soft with menacing kindness. He smiles, placing her fingers on his neck ridge, moving them so she strokes it gently along its bumpy length. He places her other hand on his bulge. Warm. Hard. She gasps.  
  
He shakes his head. _“Shhhhhh…”_ He tips his head twice – two nods – one toward each of Gita’s hands. His eyes glow when he sees she understands. She strokes along his bulge, gently pressing between thumb and fingertips, exactly how he guides her fingers along his ridge.  
  
He opens her hand, flattening her palm above his jaw so she cups his cheek. She opens her other hand, flattening her palm over his bulge, cupping him firmly through his pants.  
  
Oh, now she feels – it’s larger. Fuller. Harder. It needs more room. He knows.  
  
With his free hand he opens the top of his pants. He cocks an eye ridge. She’s unsure how to free him, so he does it for her – he pulls himself out and now she dares her first look at his hidden treasure – a cautious glance – before looking back to his eyes for direction.  
  
He brings her hand from his cheek to his lips and softly kisses her fingertips. She inhales, a silently questioning gasp. He tips his chin – _yes, oh yes_.  
  
She licks her lips and kisses the tip of his treasure. His eyes glow with approval. She doesn’t wait for him to kiss her fingers again. His treasure tip feels wonderful on her lips. She kisses it again, again, again.  
  
He sucks her fingers into his mouth. Warm, wet. _Ohhhhh_ she sucks his treasure into her mouth. Now she knows what _SHE_ wants next and _HE_ does it – he slides her fingers back and forth inside his mouth – across his pillowy tongue, nearly down his throat – but there’s no need to show her anymore.  
  
He stuffs her mouth – she moans – he grips her hair to quiet her – pushes and pulls her head so she’ll move at his speed and direction – finally she tastes _JUICE_ – _ohhhhh_ a surprise – he twitches sweetly and she swallows every drop.  
  
He reorders himself, closes his pants, kisses her forehead and exits the shop.  
  
_“I’ll come again,”_ he tells Gita’s father.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Show Me (Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627208) by [melitta4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever)




End file.
